


Good Taste

by kjuzera



Series: Non Humans [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adrenaline, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Blood, Porn With Plot, Suga is a tailor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
Summary: Sugawara Koushi was the personal tailor of the recluse Count Sawamura. Macabre stories circulated about him and Koushi knew that even his employees feared him. Even so, Suga always came back.All the stories in this series can be read independently.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Non Humans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Good Taste

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTICE:  
> 1) The relationship of the two here would be similar to sadomasochism without words or security mechanisms. It's a completely fictional and fanciful story, so don't follow suit.  
> 2) Contains scenes of panic, fear of death and blood.  
> 3) Not least, Suga is a tailor in medieval times, so I talk a lot about animal fur and leather.

"A rabbit fur, Iwaizumi? Is that all you brought me?"

"I've been a little ... busy" the hunter replied avoiding the subject and looking away.

Sugawara Koushi sighed in disappointment. His gestures were accentuated by extravagant clothing, with puffy lace coming out of his cuffs and collar. Around him were rolls and rolls of fabric of the most diverse colors and patterns. Also a huge wide table with all kinds of sewing material and some mannequins with some ready"made clothes.

"I need more sophisticated materials, Iwaizumi. Quality fur. You know who my client is, don't you?"

"Count something from what I heard." The brunette shrugged and went on inspecting one of the mannequins selflessly.

"Count Sawamura." Suga said reverently "All farms to the east are his, you know?"

"People say he is very reclusive, nobody ever sees him." Iwaizumi said touching the fabric of a dark brown hooded cape that was on one of the mannequins. 

"Tsc! Those people don’t know anything. Sawamura is…." Suga pondered "Different. But he is very nice! He attends many dinners and parties of the region's nobles. I'm making him a new outfit every month! Can you believe it?"

"Can I keep this?" Iwaizumi asked cutting the subject while pointing to the hooded cloak. It was light, but long. The entire bar was adorned with a discreet satin in light green, as well as the rope that tied the hood. It was simple, but beautiful and delicate. 

Suga smirked.

"Now I understand why you have been “a little busy”." He said maliciously and causing a redness on the hunter's face "I will be very honored to make the bride and groom's robes." 

"Fuck off, Suga." Iwaizumi said pushing him lightly and heading towards the door, thus confirming all the suspicions of the tailor who laughed idly.

"Wait, wait!" Suga said controlling his laughter and removing the mannequin's cape. "You can keep the hood, but I have some conditions." 

The hunter stopped at the door and returned, interested in the negotiation.

"Bring me the best you can. Fox, raccoon, pheasant, peacock, bear, whatever! Maybe you could kill that wolf that the villagers talk about so much?"

"I'll bring you anything but a wolf." the hunter said looking alarmed.

"It does not matter, as long as it is beautiful, furry, or with colored feathers." Suga said nonchalantly as she folded the cloak and tied it with a string. "I need it next week. Can I count on you or will you still be "busy”?"

"Furs and feathers, next week, yeah, sure." Iwaizumi said without conviction, receiving the dressmaker's cloak. He touched it, feeling it’s soft fabric and wondering how delighted his half"puppy would look in it.

"Iwaizumi, you know I could solve this by other means, so, in God's name, don't let me down." 

Hajime watched the tailor absorbing that little threat. Suga might look fragile and even a little stupid in those extravagant outfits, but the hunter had already seen him punch a thief out of his workshop and it was not something he would like to try.

In silence and smiling threateningly Suga accompanied him to the exit of the studio and slammed the door without politeness. 

* * *

Night came quickly and with it an elaborate carriage drawn unnecessarily by four imposing horses. The inappropriate vehicle for the alleys of the region stopped in front of the workshop where Suga was already waiting. Used to it, he greeted the driver and got into the car with his work bag. 

The ride to the nobleman's house took no more than twenty minutes. The gates opened with the arrival of the carriage, and servants were waiting for him at the door of the small castle. Suga already knew many of them and greeted them cordially. It was always received as if it were an important visit. 

"Master Sawamura is waiting for you in his quarters." said one of the maids. "You…. need help with your suitcase?" She added uncertainty.

"It won't be necessary, I know he's a little scary." he said giving a funny wink "Don't tell him I said that."

The maid laughed shyly, thanking him multiple times and walked away. 

Sugawara smiled until she was out of sight and resigned himself to take a deep breath. He looked at the staircase leading to the main rooms, joining forces. It was a dark stone staircase that spiraled up a windowless tower. It was a dark, long, narrow climb, not at all glamorous. With a suitcase then, even worse.

He pulled up the sleeves of the shirt he wore up to his elbows and started the climb carrying the suitcase with both hands. Mentally, he counted the steps. 18, 19, 20… There were 144 in total, he remembered it. After step number 20, darkness was already taking over the place, and he followed the path only on instinct. 33, 34, 35 ... he heard a noise. A high-pitched sound echoed and he was unable to identify whether it came from above or below. It was horrifying. Suga felt his heart racing and decided to hurry. 67, 68, 69, 70, 71- 

"Hi Suga."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suga's suitcase would have fallen down the stairs, as well as himself if the other figure hadn't caught both of them quickly. Koushi took a few moments to orient himself and put his feet back on the ground.

"A thousand pardons, Suga…. I didn't want to scare you, I ..."

"By God, Daichi... You almost scared me to death!!!" Suga replied holding the arm of the other who was on a step above "That's why people are afraid of you." 

"I heard you were coming up and thought it would be a good idea to meet you halfway." Daichi replied regretfully "It wasn't my intention." 

"Well, remember that there isn't any light in this place, next time light some lamps on." Suga said breathless with fright, trying to compose himself. 

Daichi looked at him with remorse, he didn't want to have him scared in any way. Without knowing how to comfort him, he waited patiently for him to calm down. 

"Come on" the tailor finally said "Help me with this suitcase and let's get out of this dark corridor. Did you get everything done up there?"

"Yes, yes, it is exactly as you asked." replied the Count promptly and taking the suitcase with ease in one hand while with the other he guided Suga up the spiral staircase "I also managed a white wine directly from Italy, with a more citrus aroma, just the way you like it."

"Hmmmm… Something tells me that you are not the greatest wine connoisseur, but I appreciate the attempt." 

Sawamura couldn't believe the tailor's audacity to answer him that way. But at the same time, that's why he liked him. From the moment they met, even after he learned the count's secret, Suga did not stop treating him naturally. 

"There are certain things that my possessions can buy, Suga. For example, advice for a good wine, and even a good taste for fashion." Daichi replied trying to have fun. 

"You are absolutely right, Count Sawamura." Suga said, praising the other "And as you well know, my good taste exceeds the barriers of fashion." 

Daichi raised his hand to his face, giving in and finally reaching the door of the room. 

"Can we please stay one night without using double meaning phrases?" 

"Oh, Daichi... " Suga smirked "Some habits are not lost even in death."

"I'll take that as a no." the Count said, rolling his eyes as he opened the heavy room door.

The door revealed a wide room as round as the tower he entered. Unlike the dark, cavernous staircase, the room was practically covered by large glass windows. The heavy dark red velvet curtains were drawn and tied. The night was clear, full of stars and with a very full moon. 

The tailor entered the familiar space, laughing at his own jokes and immediately noticing the changes. The fireplace was lit and high, lighting and warming the space. The smooth stone floor now had wide leather rugs with fur. Between each window, there was a torch that contributed to complete lighting of the place. 

On the opposite side of the fireplace, a round table with two chairs. On it a beautiful bottle of white wine, a jug of juice and metal cups and a hearty platter with bread, cheese and dried meat, fresh grapes and chestnuts. 

Suga entered the space as if he owned the place, promptly going to the table, picking up some grapes without ceremony.

"This place is much better, Daichi, looks like someone is living here." Suga said with his mouth full and laughing.

Daichi chose to ignore the joke again, sooner or later he would stop (he hoped).

"I'm glad you liked it." he said as he closed the door.

Suga picked up a few more grapes while looking around. The other pieces of furniture were already known, but they had moved a little. Beside the fireplace, a gigantic bed with a canopy occupied much of the tower's space. Further away, near the table, a tall bookcase and an armchair. 

Daichi took Suga's suitcase to a space just next to the door, which caught the tailor's attention. Koushi finally turned towards the count and was surprised by two things he saw. First, Daichi's clothes. In the darkness of the stairs, he would never be able to notice

"What the hell are you wearing, Daichi?"

"What am I….? " The count was immediately disoriented by the comment, analyzing his own clothes.

Truth be told, he hadn't been thinking much about what to wear, after all, he would not leave his own room. He put on a pair of brown tailored pants that he found comfortable, after all he couldn't meet Suga in his underwear. And for the shirt he chose a white one that he liked a lot, because he had some ruffles at the height of his neck that he found very elegant. 

"Where did you get that shirt from? It looks like it's over a 100 years and I'm not even making a joke right now." 

"Yours has ruffles too... " Daichi pointed confused to the tailor's shirt.

Unlike the ruffles superimposed in several layers rising from the neck to the middle of the trunk of the count's old-fashioned shirt, Suga's white shirt was modern, his own creation. It went up with buttons to the closed collar. Where a modern man would wear a necktie these days, Suga wore a delicate lace scarf, attached by an ornament that looked like a brooch.

"These are not ruffles, Daichi. It's a collar and a scarf. Quite frankly!" Suga said upset as he approached to closely analyze the count's clothes.

Daichi couldn't help but be sad for disappointing Suga once again. And now, thinking about it, maybe that shirt was really many years old. The fabric was already yellowed and worn. 

"I…. I really don't remember when I bought this one." Daichi replied.

"Let's make a deal, Count Sawamura." Suga said in a mandatory tone. He walked away, declaring the count's clothes a hopeless case and going to the table. While putting another grape in his mouth, he continued talking. "If you don't remember when you acquired an outfit, it is too old for you to wear. Can you agree with me?"

Daichi smiled awkwardly revealing a pair of protruding canines and nodded. Suga seemed satisfied with the answer and looked again at the room. Right behind the door, a small wooden platform about 20 cm high was placed, wide enough for the Count to stand on top and Suga could work more comfortably. Leaning against the wall in front of the platform was a large, smooth thing with a frame, but covered by a sheet. 

"And what do we have here...?"

Suga touched the object and immediately recognized it as a mirror. He held the sheet to remove it, but was prevented by the count's cold hand. The sudden proximity alarmed Koushi, making him hesitate. 

" Wait. I need to talk about it first, Suga. " he said seriously. 

Sawamura Daichi was an intimidating man when he got serious like that. He was not very tall, but he was strong and broad, with an imposing posture. The dark, deep eyes seemed to pierce Koushi's soul. His dark skin and hair looked dull and lifeless, without the sheen that natural skin would have. Deep dark circles marked the underside of his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in a long time. His jaw was wide, giving the count an extremely masculine air, even without a trace of a beard. 

"There are many things you still don't know, but I don't want to scare you..." 

Suga dropped the sheet covering the mirror and turned to him, without letting go of his hand. He moved closer, looking him in the eye.

"You don't scare me, Daichi." Suga said, squeezing his hand firmly in yours "Only when you appear out of nowhere in a dark corridor." He corrected himself, making Sawamura laugh and dissipating the air of tension that had been created. "What I mean is that I trust you, I've said it several times. Sometimes you are quite scary but I know you can't really hurt me."

Suga ended up smiling and Daichi felt, or imagined, his body getting warm. He couldn't help but smile warmly back. It was moments like this that showed how hopelessly in love he was. With butterflies in his stomach, Daichi squeezed Suga's hands and leaned over, pasting his lips on his. 

Koushi returned the tender kiss, pressing his lips to his back. It was an innocent kiss but it sent a spark of adrenaline through the tailor's body. Objectively he knew that the count could easily take his life at any moment, and that there was nothing he could do to stop the noble. 

If Sugawara Koushi lived in another time, he would easily associate this feeling with the practice of an extreme sport, such as a parachute jump or bungee jump. That terrifying, almost paralyzing fear, when death is certain. But after you jump and the rubber band pulls you, or the parachute opens, fear becomes euphoria, and the feeling of near death becomes an enormous pleasure to be alive. 

Suga didn't know, but he was getting hooked on adrenaline and he wouldn't stop looking for it. Only Daichi made him feel that way, electrified, euphoric, alive. 

The count interrupted and walked away as the tailor opened his lips to deepen the kiss. He held his hands tightly, preventing him from approaching back. 

"Let's get to work first, okay?"

Suga frowned, pouting. 

"Okay, but only because you're paying me so well." the tailor answered with a wink. 

* * *

Daichi would already be tired if his body got tired in any way. He had been standing on the small platform in front of the mirror for almost an hour while Suga was making adjustments and markings on the third set of clothes. 

This was the last and was already finished in the count's eyes, but the tailor insisted on making it perfect. It was a multi"piece vesture that Daichi would wear for the Thirty"Eighth Annual Horned Owl Night Hunt. Legend said that whoever captured such an animal would have a wish fulfilled, but no one had ever even seen it. Daichi was sure that the owl did not even exist, but all the nobles came to pretend to hunt something, and especially to drink and socialize. 

The clothing that Suga made mixed pieces of resistant leather, suitable for hunting, with fine and malleable fabrics in the joints, allowing movements comfortably, very different from a real armor. Whoever looked at it would find Count Sawamura very elegant, but at the same time ready for the hunt.

Suga stood up beside Daichi and sighed in disappointment, looking at the ensemble through the reflection of the mirror. The initial shock of seeing in the reflection only the clothes floating without the count's body had passed. At that moment it was something else that was bothering the tailor.

"The outfit is perfect, Suga, I would never imagine anything better." Daichi praised a lot but Suga was not excited.

"I know it's perfect, that's not why I'm disappointed." Suga replied, not humble at all "I planned a fur cloak for this garment, but I still haven't got the right material." 

"You could have asked me, you know I can arrange anything." 

"I also have my suppliers, Daichi, what kind of tailor would I be if I didn't?" he replied offended "It will be a cover of fur and varied feathers, very rustic. It will symbolize all your successful hunts, like a trophy. It will be the key point of the outfit, which will set you apart from any other nobleman at the party." Suga said excitedly.

Daichi couldn't help admiring the passion with which Koushi did his job. He spoke of fabrics and pieces as if they were gold, of his creations as if they were his children. 

The enamored count stepped down from the small platform, taking the tailor's hands in his. Suga felt his face heat up with the affectionate look, but soon realized that Sawamura was preparing for a serious matter.

"Suga ... I know that you know that I've been going to all these stupid nobility events just to have an excuse to have you here. And I know very well that you are extremely capable of taking care of yourself, and that with the amount of money I have already given you, you could be far away from here." 

The tailor was going to interrupt him but the count stopped him, touching his lips lightly. 

"But you are here with me, and for that I want to thank you. Part of me wanted you to never leave, and part of me wanted you to be safe, as far away from me as possible. For tolerating my madness, I am very grateful. Thank you very much." 

Koushi looked at the count's expressive face, his tired eyes full of affection and gratitude. What could he answer to such a statement? Working for and being with Count Sawamura was what had given meaning to the tailor's simple life. Nothing before had a real purpose, and now, with Daichi, everything was important, great and exciting. How could he say that his life indeed belonged to Count Sawamura? He wished he could tell him with all the intention of the double meaning, but his incessant previous jokes would not allow him to be taken seriously.

"I also need to tell you, again, that you are free to leave at any time." Daichi continued talking, holding him by the shoulders, as if he could make his words stick "If you choose to leave, I will never chase you or imprison you, you know that, don't you?"

"I know I know…!" Suga replied, embarrassed but happy. 

"You don't know everything yet, Suga." Daichi continued now holding his face in his hands " Each day I show you something new and you always stay. Today was the mirror and in a few minutes you didn't even care about the monster that I am anymore. I am very grateful for that, even. 

"You keep saying that, that you're a monster, that I don't know everything... But have you ever stopped to think about what _you_ don't know, Daichi?" Suga said, stroking the cold hands over his face.

Daichi's expression immediately showed that he had never considered that possibility. What could he, a being with countless years of existence, possibly not know? He pulled away a little trying to think of what he was missing. 

"You don't even know how to dress properly, Daichi, you don't know many things." Suga said, smiling and making the count laugh too. "But more important than that are the things you don't know _about me_. You keep teaching me about you always, and I love every new piece of information. But are you sure you know everything about me?"

Daichi frowned, the gears of his mind spinning at full speed and coming to no conclusion. 

"Suga, you ... there's no way you can't be human, I have already-"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Suga interrupted laughing "How can you be so slow?"

"I'm an old man, respect me." he replied amused.

"I like the danger, Daichi. Fear excites me, makes me feel alive." Suga finally said "All the fear you cause makes my skin crawl. Knowing that you could kill me in the blink of an eye if you wanted to, leaves me in an almost permanent state of excitement." 

The count opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The tailor put his arms around his neck, moving closer, almost touching his noses. 

"Every day you show me something more frightening than the previous one makes me want to come back desperately. I want to know, I want to feel how fragile my life is." He said, smiling maliciously "So please, make me fear you." 

Suga was very close and Daichi held on very hard not to move. He could fulfill Suga's wish so easily that he didn't even know where to start. Never before in his existence had anyone said such words to him. He always had to hold on, restrain himself, be as human and docile as possible. What the tailor asked was precisely for him to let go, to give in to the urges his body demanded at every moment that he was in his presence. It couldn't be real. He could really get lost and kill him in a slip, that was not a game for Daichi. Suga was looking to cross a barrier he had built for years.

Taking advantage of the count's lack of response, Suga brought his lips close. Tempting him gently with his mouth and tongue, almost silently begging him to take it.

"You don't know what you're asking for..." Daichi replied quietly, without moving. 

"Enlighten me then."

Daichi felt his barriers cracking. Suga pressed his mouth to his, making his way between his lips easily. The count could taste the tailor's delicious taste, the warmth of his body in his, the sound of his heart pounding. 

"You shouldn't trust me like that." Daichi said simply before holding the tailor and depositing him on the wide bed, the covered distance faster than Suga could even realize what was happening. 

Koushi's heart raced as he was transported in the blink of an eye. The little scare made his body vibrate. Daichi held his head with both hands, leaning over his body, with his elbows propped at his sides. Suga couldn't even turn his head. The rapid pounding in his chest made a smile open on his face. That was what Koushi wanted, to feel the euphoria growing.

"If so, I'll tell you one more thing you don't know."

Suga's rapid breathing made his chest rise and fall. The count looked at him closely, but not in his eyes. It was as if he were analyzing his smallest details, his skin, eyes, nose and mouth. Daichi was still dressed as a hunter, clearly making him his prey. 

"You know my senses are much more refined..." Daichi said frighteningly calm "But when you're here, I don't breathe, so I don't smell you." 

"Why…?" Suga said, surprised.

"If I smell you, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop." 

With a click the information made sense to Suga. Food always tastes weak when you have a stuffy nose, for example. So, if Daichi has been depriving himself of his sense of smell until today… _Holy shit_. An adrenaline rush shot through his veins telling him to run away, protect himself, save his own life. His erection was already throbbing restricted against the count's groin. 

"If I smell you now, just once," Daichi continued while touching his face and hair with his nose "you could run as much as you wanted in the city or in the forest, I would find you anyway. You would never be safe. Is this what you want?" 

The count's voice was low and menacing. Suga imagined running away in the dark night with the certainty that he would be caught. Oh, God, he really wanted it. 

"Yes, please, I want it."

Daichi stood up a little, holding Suga's face between his thumb and forefinger, making him look at him. Koushi was unable to look away or prevent panic from growing when he saw the count's eyes take on a golden yellow shade that was almost shiny, while his upper canines grew longer and sharp. 

Holding Suga perfectly still in his arms, Daichi inhaled allowing his senses to be buried. For him it was as if Suga had been a being only in two dimensions and that now gained depth and mass. It was like really seeing him for the first time. 

He smelled like lavender. It was probably the essence that he bathed and washed his clothes. The floral scent was subtle and superficial, disappearing little by little at every moment. 

Under that layer, Daichi could smell his skin. The aroma was musky and fresh, mixed with a thin salty layer of sweat that he exhaled due to the increased heart rate.

But more than that, he smelled of live flesh, pulsating organs and blood. A lot of blood. He could almost taste the hot, viscous, energy"filled liquid. Coppery and sweet, Suga was no ordinary snack. The tailor was a full course meal.

Koushi could feel the vampire's urge soar when he inhaled loudly. His once complacent expression now distanced itself from humanity. With bright eyes and sharp teeth, the count's grip became stronger, preventing him from moving with more strength than necessary. 

If he were on his feet, Suga would definitely feel how shaky his legs were. The fear was real and paralyzing. Something inside him said it was the end, he had gone too far. Daichi had never looked at him as if he were no more than a prey before, he could always see humanity in the count's eyes. But not this time. 

In high adrenaline, Suga tried to escape. 

"No, Daichi, I don't want to die……!"

He tried to break free, push the vampire off him, squirm to get out, all in vain. The vampire held his arms with one hand and with the other he easily opened his clothes, ripping buttons off unceremoniously. 

"I want to taste you..." The count's voice was low in a tone almost of suffering. He ostensibly licked his fangs while smoothing the tailor's skin. 

Suga could no longer contain the tears of despair. Between sobs and pleas, he squirmed, trying futilely to free himself. 

"I don't want to die ... Please ...!"

Daichi leaned over the tailor's body preventing him from continuing to struggle, slowly approaching his neck. Suga started to scream even though he knew that at the top of the tower no one would ever hear him.

The hand that held his arms up released him to position his head to the side, leaving the neck free for the vampire. He tried to push it again, but it was a futile effort. He felt the other hand go down his ribs, to his belly until he was inside his already opened pants. The cool, skillful fingers held his erection firmly at the base.

"I will consume you whole, Suga, do not resist." 

The low voice there in his ear and the pressure on his member was enough for the erection to pulse steadily. With his thumb Daichi spread the first drops of cum over the dick, before pumping it once, twice, three times…

The tailor's crying did not stop, but his hands now gripped the vampire's clothes and short hair as if they were his salvation. The pleas continued through moans, his hips pushing against the vampire's hand for more contact.

Daichi buried his face in the human's neck while he stroked, inhaling the delicious smell of the carnal body. His pulse was high, his circulation accelerated. Suga's normally white, pale skin was red and warm. 

Suga had already surrendered to the vampire when he felt Daichi's tongue on his neck, causing a new rush of adrenaline. He pressed the cold, damp organ right where his pulse was strong, feeling the beat. It was enough for Suga to become aware of his own racing heart.

He was doomed. At previous times that Daichi fed on him, he was calm, sleepy, or even intoxicated by alcohol. It had never been like that, accelerated, breathless. He imagined his blood pouring out at the moment of the bite, his life draining in each beat, Daichi sucking him to death. His own fast pace dictated the speed of the thrusts and the imagination of imminent death brought him closer to climax. 

But the vampire's sharp fangs brushing his neck were not imagination, they were a promise. Once he reached orgasm, it would be the vampire's turn to revel. 

"Any last words?" Daichi whispered menacingly.

"Yes ... please ... I’m coming...!" 

Amid the babbling of Suga's erratic words and movements, Daichi dug his pointed fangs firmly into the soft skin. Koushi's moans were stopped by the pressure in his throat, but the sharp pain of the bite faded in the ecstasy. 

The euphoria in the near death intensified each sensation making Suga get lost in time. The brief sensation of ecstasy seemed to last for a long journey when it was boosted by the adrenaline of the moment. The ejaculation, the contraction of his muscles, the heat rising, the sweat running, Suga could feel everything. 

His whole body vibrated as if he were too small to contain so many sensations. Nothing he had felt until then surpassed that moment. As much as he tried to see, hear, or say anything, everything was white and the only thing he could think of was Daichi. It was he who was there, guiding him through pleasure, and, perhaps, back to life. 

After what seemed like long minutes of ecstasy, Koushi saw the white darken, and gradually resumed the shapes of the canopy that covered the count's bed. He was no longer vibrating with pleasure as before, noticing the heat of his own body running down his neck. Each beat of his racing heart aiding to pump his blood out, drawing his life. 

At that moment Suga became aware of how Daichi was savouring. The vampire sucked the newly opened wound vigorously, swallowing the slimy blood in large gulps. His deadly embrace became more and more suffocating, squeezing and extracting everything he could from his tiny body. 

With all his senses overloaded, Daichi's vampiric mind reached ecstasy. Disarming all the barriers he wields in himself was liberating. He could give in to the urgencies, be delighted, be satisfied. The warmth and life of that body finally merging with his, nourishing him, slowly appeasing the overwhelming hunger he felt. 

Sawamura Daichi was no longer human, his body was no longer alive, he even didn't remember anymore how carnal pleasure was. But it didn't matter because sucking a life to the last drop of blood was a satisfaction far greater than any orgasm, he was absolutely sure.

Despite the monster he was, there were things that Daichi did remember, and remembered very well. Moments of happiness that made eternal life worth.

Suga was already feeling weak, cold, and completely numb when Daichi stopped. A little dizzy, he tried to focus his vision and managed in time to see the count finish licking clean his cum covered hand.

"Am I dead?" He asked with eyes half open and a smile on his face.

"No..." Daichi replied laughing a little and kissing him on the lips.

Without saying anything else, Daichi held him up to the center of the bed, resting him on the pillow and covering him with the blankets and furs.

"For a moment I thought I was dead." Suga said once he was sitting well "I saw paradise, it was all white and you were there with me."

"I certainly won't go to paradise, Suga..."

Daichi replied calmly while making sure that he was no longer bleeding. Then he went to the table where he poured a glass of juice and took a piece of bread, cheese and a bunch of grapes and carried it to the bed.

Suga even thought about refusing to eat but a worried Daichi scared him more than a hungry Daichi. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am LOVING to write this universe. I already left behind two tips for the next two shipps, did you noticed? ;) I hope you are not finding me too crazy, I am normal most of the time.
> 
> Go back and read "Good Wolf" if you want to know more about Iwaizumi's half-puppy ;) 
> 
> I would love to know your thoughts about this story and series, so feel free to leave a comment =D
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)


End file.
